


Endurance

by Pillager



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bearded Steve Rogers, Dark Loki (Marvel), Dark Natasha Romanov, Dark Steve Rogers, Dark Thor (Marvel), Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light Bondage, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Oral Sex, Possessive Steve Rogers, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Protective Steve Rogers, Rough Oral Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pillager/pseuds/Pillager
Summary: The Avengers are NOT the heros we know in this work. They take a woman for their own. The result for her isn't pretty.Post Endgame: everyone is alive, but the effect of Thanos has taken a toll.Long story short: hardly any context in this chapter, and is a result of a "moment" I was having last night, so pure smut, but dark. Multiple parings.I could potentially add more if there is an interest. I do have ideas for it, but might keep them for myself as these works are really just a result of my boredom.The works you read are your responsibility; look at the tags, and decide if it's for you or not.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	Endurance

**Author's Note:**

> I got so happy with the comments on my other work (especially the comments!!), and seeing the kudos and bookmarks that I felt like writing. Those works are coming slow, but I am trying.
> 
> And...I don't know if this work is taking things too far. Too dark? I also added the Dead Dove tag, but please be kind if it isn't necessary and you want to let me know. Those are very confusing for me, lol. 
> 
> Also, check out "Seeing Red" and "New Sensations," my other non-con works.
> 
> Thoughts are in these: *...*

"You'd be a lot happier if you'd just give in. You were made to be used." You bit your lip at the rough snap of his hips, "let us take care of you."

You groaned at both the painful sensations below that nearly teetered on the edge of pleasure, and the sudden yank of your hair. Instinctually you licked the pussy that was shoved into your face, and began working on alternating between sucking and swirling. You did not care who it was; you just wanted them worked off and gone. 

Your jaw hurt, and you rarely could catch a breath as whoever it was kept grinding against your mouth. They panted when you'd lick inside them the best you could reach, when you'd take their clit and suck hard until they'd say your name. The vibrations from your moans at the pain of being taken down below had her rolling your nipples appreciatively. You were almost thankful when you heard her cry out.

"Beautiful darling." Widow kneeled and kissed you soundly, tasting herself. A pinch of your nipple had you kissing back, hoping she'd leave quicker than it took to get her to come. 

She smiled wickedly at your glare, "you owed me for before, sweetheart." A peck on your lips had you wishing you'd shot her when you had the chance. 

The sliding inside of you slowed and you winced at the stripes of thick cum that scattered across your stomach. How many times had that happened already tonight? You never even glanced down to see who it had been.

You were so tired, as usual. You'd woken on the table after the mess of what went down the day before. Legs held down by a chain on either side, arms treated the same. Your "punishment" Steve said, before forcing his cock down your throat. You were almost blue when he finally came, and of course he expected you to lick him clean. He wasn't the only one you could taste in your mouth at this point.

Every now and then you'd have someone stop by to torture you a bit, and sometimes it was just words. 

From what you could see, you were in the entertainment room. You rolled your eyes at that; no doubt Tony (who hadn't stopped by, surprisingly) had a hand in putting you there. 

It was intentional to have you be able to see the clock on the wall, you were sure. Loki, especially, got a kick out of "endurance" games. Mainly it was because seeing you break while knowing only what he wanted you to know was something of an aphrodisiac for him. 

And currently, you'd been there for about 5 hours. Luckily for you, this wasn't one of their parties. Those were the worst. If they were extreme on their day to day, the celebrations were nothing short of insanity.

"Oh this is perfect." 

Automatically you reacted from both fear and anger, the latter winning, as always with Loki, "don't act surprised. You were the one to threaten me with yesterday." Your voice was scratchy; it'd been unused other than whines and groans.

He traced a hand thru your hair, which was magically cleaned of all traces of his teammates, "and do I not keep my promises? One way or another, what I wish will happen." 

Unsaid, you knew, was "why didn't you listen?" Given how little power you had, you hoped your glare was effective enough. 

And of course, that was a no, as was most things.

You saw his hands twitch, and though it was useless, you jerked on your binds as you felt the tiny vibrator that was suddenly over your clit kick on. This wasn't the first time he used it on you, but you hated him all the same, if not more. No one else would be able to see it, you knew. He also had a thing for making your torment a private matter. 

Loki never shared, at least not around others. You already expected him to corner you sometime later, before you were to go and sleep with Thor that night.

He said nothing as he went, simply petting you on the face, and you shook with fury and an uncontrollable wave of pleasure. 

Clearly this was another game. When you'd writhe and would get close to climaxing, the vibrations would cease. *Wants me ready for later apparently...* 

It left you faint with exhaustion. He knew you'd not have it in you to fight much, if at all tonight. Sleep would not come to you for a long while if you misbehaved, anyways. They had the energy for long punishments. After months of moments like this, when it got truly awful, you'd question why you even attempted to fight back.

Below, you felt them before you heard them, "got yourself into as much of a mess as your making, aren't you doll?" The swipe up your pussy with Steves cock was uncomfortable. You were mostly sore from the poundings you'd taken, but it also was setting off that reluctant desire you were sickeningly hoping for. 

You were good and ready for him to slam into you, and there wasn't anyone who hadn't been distracted from your mewl. You legs shook as they fought to close. Not to keep him out, but to draw him closer. Steve caught on, releasing the chain and instantly you did as you were unable to stop. 

The table, if it weren't nailed to the floor, would have been across the room with how hard he was reaming into you. As it were the creaks alarmed the part of you that was still conscious, and you feared another table breaking. The first time that had happened ended up scaring you into a short lived compliance, if only to avoid more injury.

"(Y/N)? What did you do to get here?" 

It took a smack on your bite riddled breast to have you register his words, and even then you had to think about it, "I...yelled at all of you, and, *ohhh, Steve,* attempted to break a window to leave." 

The "I'm sorry" tumbled from your lips before he had to force you any further, and he released inside you as you finally climaxed, muscles relaxing the best they could, given the occasional teasing of your clit, courtesy of Loki. Hopefully it would disappear soon, as you sometimes got lucky and he'd show mercy.

Your head lolled against his chest as he carried you from the room, and you almost welcomed the sight of Thors door when he kicked it open. 

You were placed in the bathroom with a kiss that you had no energy to turn away from. 

As always, Steve took care to get your shower ready. He was insatiable and possessive in the bed, but was overall gentle. He ran his hands along your arms, looking you over as the smell of lavender wafted thru the air.

"Do you need anything before I go? Thor won't be back for a few hours." You hid your eagerness and simply shook your head, giving Steve a goodbye kiss for good measure. You'd be able to catch some sleep, hopefully.

If not, maybe you could convince Thor to let you sleep some more? You blanched at the thought as you scrubbed yourself. He was the one who scared you the most. 

He was most definitely not kind, most of the time.

You wrapped yourself in the towel, temptation to just drop in the bed soaking wet clouded by the fear of what Thor would do in retaliation. 

"Need help, darling?"

You froze at the iciness that washed over you; you were suddenly dry.

He smiled slyly at your dread, "not going to thank me?"

You did, reluctantly, and shivered as the towel was magicked to the hamper. You knew not to cover yourself, and suddenly found yourself sprawled in a large bed in a room of green and gold.

The vibrations, non-existent until now, picked up as his cock, tall and wide pressed against your lips. 

No words were needed. You knew what to do, even if you hated it. Varying between light and heavy licks from the base, back up to the tip, and then taking him as deep as you could, you felt him twitch and hoped to get him off quick.

You moved to your knees, pushing him onto his back, to get a better angle. This allowed you to use a hand on his length so you could focus on the large sack underneath. That usually got him going, and you peeked up to see his lids low as he watched. 

He may have looked indifferent, but you knew better. The muscles on his waist were taunt, and his breaths were heavy. You moved back to his length, ignoring the previous steps in favor of bobbing up and down as quick as possible. You added in a moan or two, still angry at the teasing at the apex of your thighs, and were viciously happy to hear his own at your action.

When Loki came, you were certain to swallow every drop, and slowly kept moving on his length till he softened.

It wasn't a surprise when your rolls were reversed, and you bit your hand at the speed at which you were being eaten below. No vibrator was needed, and the sucking motion on your clit had your legs kicking before he magicked them to either side, leaving you wide and at his mercy. 

His long digits scissoring you had you saying his name before he could demand it of you, as he always did. It was nearly conditioned in you to do it automatically, as you knew he hoped.

You sobbed as you came, and the heavy darkness of a restless sleep hit you. 

\---

When you awoke, you wondered if you had dreamt the time spent in Loki's room as your legs were shoved apart by the large man above you. There weren't any traces of Loki on you as Thor thrust all of himself in you in one go, earning a scream.

Your whimpers were ignored; Thor hadn't bothered with preparation. He was still angry about yesterday, and he was hardly holding back on the grip he had on your wrists. 

They felt like they were going to snap, and you avoided his eyes as he panted above you. 

He bit your collar as he came inside you, nearly crushing you as he collapsed on top of you. He had an annoying habit of falling asleep nearly right after coming, but he luckily rolled you both over immediately.

Unluckily, he remained inside, as he liked to do, but you wouldn't start a fight over that. There was time to sleep, and you'd get as comfortable as your situation allowed. 

Your arms hurt from his hold on them, but you did your best to try to fall asleep, even with the loud snoring from your bed partner.

The steady rise and fall of his chest lulled you to sleep as well, and you were too tired to notice the indent on your hand from your bite from earlier.

It was quiet as you slept, far too worn for the typical nightmares.

They never compared to the real, day to day monsters that you've come to know, anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a skilled writer, I know, but I try. I was shocked when I got positive comments on my other work. 
> 
> This one? I have the ideas for it, but it will take while (maybe) to post some if I see an interest.
> 
> I have no beta, and I type these on my phone as I can't with my laptop, so forgive any spelling/grammar mistakes. I reread these a lot to check!


End file.
